Please, Turn Me On
by liquescentt
Summary: Psyche finds a lost soul , a man needing to be turned on and saved from a lonely world . Drabble fic. Just something I thought of. A different outlook on Delic's "birth."


**Title: **"Please, Turn Me On"******  
Words:** 2,606  
**Series:** Durarara!**********  
**Pairings: Psyche - Delic  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Okay. I don't even know what this is. It was just an idea that popped in my head at 3am and I decided to type it up the next day. It's a different take on how Delic was "born." Seriously, I don't even know.

* * *

Psyche didn't understand this feeling he had in his chest as he stared down at a man slumped over, back against an alley wall. He'd been walking back to the apartment he shared with his creator and caught sight of the bright colored clothing this man was wearing.

This man that seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't recognize at all.

Bending down, placing his hands onto his knees as he stood in front of this person. He tilted his head, studying the features of the other. He looked so peaceful and yet something wasn't right. There was something missing. Psyche could tell. He couldn't hear a melody of any sort. It was like the song, his soul's sweet tune, was ripped right out of him and nothing was left but a hollow shell.

It made Psyche's heart break, leaving a dull ache in his chest. How could something like this happen to a man who looked so beautiful?

The way his lips parted ever so slightly, leaving signs of a breath-taking smile behind as they curved upward. Long lashes lying upon skin that look so smooth, and if this man didn't look so pale, Psyche was sure he'd have the rosiest of cheeks. And locks that looked as soft and bright as a carnary's feathers.

This man was certainly a beauty to behold. But a sad one. He appeared to have been thrown away; left here in this dreary place as if he were garbage.

The lifeless way his arms draped over his lap and spilled onto the floor, the way his legs sprawled out in front of him and his head bent forward, those pretty blonde strands falling over his eye lids. As if they were hiding the invisible tears of abdonment that Psyche some how could see.

This man was lonely, he could tell.

"You don't have a song… But your melody is still so sad." He whispered as his magenta eyes swept over the clothing he wore. Bright and full of energy and life. Such a sad contrast to how he seemed now. The raven was sure this was a man others adored. A man that brought joy to many.

"Why is that?" He asked in the same soft tone. Knowing that there would be no response. But that sad feeling in his heart told him to speak to him. This man was lonely, he wanted someone to acknowledge his existence, even if it was a weak one.

His gaze shifted towards the ground beside him as a frown pulled onto his face. If he knew there would be no response, why did it hurt so much when he didn't get a reply?

_ Please... Save me…_

He heard faintly within his headset, fuchsia hues shooting up to that handsome face wide with surprise. There was a silence that suddenly fell upon the city. And all Psyche could hear was a soft beating. Like a little drum that was being tapped gently in a rhythmic pattern. The staticy voice that he could barely hear before didn't return, it didn't speak up again. Making that spike in adrenaline feel sickening as his hopes sank again.

"Save you? From what, my pretty carnary?" His voice said more loudly this time. But again, there was no response. The only sound was the distance buzz of the crowds of people, making their way through the city. Some on their way to the nice warm homes, others to late night cram schools, some meeting up for laughs and drinks, while others found their way to those love hotels that the brunette knew weren't full of what love really was about.

They were all chatting merrily with each other. Or so focused that they were just like Psyche was at the moment. Entranced in spell that wasn't letting anything outside of the here and now within his mind. Sounds, smells and other such things were still acknowledge, but they weren't processed.

He wasn't sure what came over him then. Some light fuzzy feeling filled his mind and a need to reach out tugged at his being, needing to grasp onto something that didn't seem as if it was even there. Was this all in his head? Had he finally gone mad?

_ Touch me, save my life…._

And before he knew it, his hand was stretched out in front of him shaking in fear of something he didn't even understand. Hovering mere inches from the pale skin that beckoned him to carress. To prove that this was real. This wasn't an illusion his imagination decided to create, a trick it wished to play on him.

Fingers brushed against the man's cheek, and he found himself releasing a breath he some how was holding onto without realization. It was just as soft as it looked and was faintly warm. Which surprised him - it if was warm, why wasn't there a song?

Gradually, Psyche could feel more warmth and with a bright, sudden spark, he yanked his arm back. The tips of his fingers red from the shock. Staring at them curiously, he wondered what that could have been from. Was this some sort of a sign?

Clearly, this wasn't all in his head. Unless his body was just as twisted as his mind was beginning to appear and the pain in his fingers was all thought up. Just like all the rest.

"I… don't understand." He whispered, sounding as if he was wounded more physically than he was. "I don't get it at all…" He choked out. His head falling ontop of his knees as he pulled his arms around him. Embracing himself, as he tried not to cry from the intense feelings pooling within him, rushing through his viens and making him feel unbearably lonely and depressed.

Momentarily, he forgot the rest of the world around him. The fuzzy sound of the city faded into a soft purr and he drowned out the lights that elluminated everything around them with their bright neon colours. Collapsing in on himself as he tried to figure this puzzle out. If there even was one.

_ C`mon, just turn me on…_

Dark lashes fluttered open, but the body they belonged to didn't move. This fantasy wasn't welcome anymore. He wasn't going to fall for this. Not if it were to only cause him grief. He didn't want this, he didn't ask for it. So, why wouldn't it just leave him alone?

Lifting his head enough to peer up at the blonde once more, he waited. Waited for some sign, something to let him know that voice belonged to him. Because if not, who else?

"Why me?" His frustration was evident in his voice. He didn't understand any of this; it was all too foreign. What was even really happening? If this voice belonged to this person, this man who seemed so void of everything. Why was it choosing Psyche of all people to play with? Surely there was someone else, someone more intelligent than him that could figure this out much quicker than him.

_ Something tells me you'll know how to save me…_

_ I know you can…_

Psyche's eyes widened. Why was this person so sure? They didn't even know him. How could they put their life so easily in the palm of his hands? If he so wished, he could just walk away and not even bat an eye. Forgetting quickly that he even came across a sleeping beauty like this man.

'_Wait..' _Psyche thought, a thought popping into his head. Could it have really been that simple all along? How was he so blind before?

"I get it." He breathed out. Hope filling his heart as he pulled himself together, hope that what he thought of would work. Only able to imagine how he'd feel if it didn't. The horrible sadness that was sure to wash over him in dark waves of wispy black.

_ Then hurry up and save me… _

Pressing forward, Psyche placed his hand back on that warm cheek, tilting the man's head up gently to face him before leaning in to kiss him softly. Holding the position for what seemed like an eternity. Praying that everything would be okay; that this would work.

Then he heard it - a soft melody sparking to life in his headphones and before he knew it those closed lids fluttered open slowly. The pale irises that made Psyche think of death itself pushed a fear into him, causing him to freeze in his place. Lips still pressed against the man's slightly parted ones.

But as much as they scared him, he couldn't look away. Even when it felt like his breath was being sucked out of his lungs and his hand felt like it was on fire because of how warm the body he was gripping onto was beginning to feel. He was still an a trance, staring into those blank eyes.

The only comfort being the bouncy song playing louder and louder in his headphones.

_ Turn me on._

He heard again. The sound loud and clear, with no static like before. And it sounded so lovely, so handsome.

_ C`mon. _

For a reason unknown to him, Psyche let go of the blonde man who was now staring at him with no expression on his face, his eyes as clear as crystals. This was crazy, he was clearly insane, this all wasn't real… was it? Lifting a hand, he yanked on the cord to his headphones, pulling it up to grasp the tip of it's end.

Staring at the plug for a moment before his eyes flickered up to the strange headset wrapped around the man's head. Was it there the whole time? Psyche hadn't even noticed… He must have been too lost in that pretty face and thoughts of illusions to pay it any mind.

Was this a good idea? Should he?

Doubt like this was silly. What was there to lose?

His hand lifted, pushing the plug into the proper slot on the blonde's headset causing that melody to halt and a loud screech to echo through his own, making him drop his grip on it and grasp onto his head with both hands instead as pain rang through it. It was so loud and painful.

But slowly, it eased and Psyche was able to release his grip. Hesitantly glancing up to the blonde, watching with wide eyes as those pale crystals slowly started to change their hue. A light pink spreading into them and it wasn't long until they held a much darker shade and Psyche found himself staring back into irises that matched his own.

"`Bout time, idiot."

The voice reached his ears, but it wasn't processing as the man before him started to shift and twitch beneath him. His body a normal tempature one should be, instead of that flaring heat. A big hand lifted and rubbed at blonde locks as this man, this familiar man, came to life and his tune surrounded Psyche in a warmth he'd never experienced before.

"Hello." He greeted, not sure of what else to say. "I'm Psyche. Did you sleep well?"

The man grunted in response, not out of exasperation or annoyance, Psyche could tell. If only because of the smug grin on the blonde's face. "I had the sweetest of dreams, babe. You even had a cameo of your own." Came that voice again, as sweet as honey.

"Is that right? And I'm guessing you were the star?"

The smirk that tugged at the other's lips, pulling upward in confidence made Psyche melt inside. This man was special. He could tell. There was definitely something different about this man.

"Of course. _But there wouldn't have been much of a show without you_. I can give you that much credit, Psy." Such a friendly nickname and they'd only known each other for - How long had it been? It seemed like they knew each other forever. The brunette didn't understand why that was.

A grin spread across his face as he stared at this man. This man that seemed just like him and brought such a warm feeling to fill him. A man that brought such a beautiful tune to his ears. "And might I ask what this leading man's name is?"

That playful tune, that twinkle in his mageta eyes - it was all so familiar, so nice.

"Psychedelic Dreams version 2.0; Delic for short." Psyche got in response from the blonde, the man now know as Delic. An intense feeling of happiness washed over him. Feeling as if he'd met his match and perhaps, he had.

His bright smile, contagious as most others would say, pulled on his face and he found himself beaming at this new person; this new friend.

"It's nice to meet you, Delili." He returned, giving the man a nickname of his own; believing that he was aloud simply from the fact that Delic had done so first. And when Delic only grinned at him, Psyche knew this was alright. This friendliness was alright.

"I waited for you, you know." Delic told him, leaning in closer to the brunette. That grin still on his face as he inched closer, a hand traveling up Psyche's neck to tangle into his dark hair. "You took forever… For version 1.0, the master program, you're fairly slow."

He taunted, pulling Psyche towards him as he leaned in, causing the brunette's heart to pick up in his chest. Pounding against his rib cage. "I do apologize. I hadn't know you were left out here all alone."

Delic merely chuckled in response before he pressed his lips against the other man's, his tongue flickering out to run along Psyche's bottom lip eagerly. It's warmth, just like Delic's, pulling Psyche in. Causing his mouth to open, allowing Delic in just as he had before - when he connected their headsets.

Their tongues met and danced as Delic pulled Psyche closer to him, needing the brunette as physically close as he could manage to get him. And Psyche couldn't keep the wonderful feeling of being needed from flooding his chest. Filling him up to the brim, making him feel like there was a use for him after all.

It wasn't long before Delic pulled away and licked his own lips, peering at his match with a content look. "I'll forgive you this time. But next time you'll owe me, idiot."

Even though the blonde threw an insult at him, he didn't feel hurt or angry or even annoyed. He felt accepted and loved and he couldn't have been happier. "I will do well to remember that."

"Good." Delic whispered before leaning forward again, pressing his face into Psyche's chest and wrapped his arms around him loosely. Afraid to grip any tighter. Though, the ravenette could feel him shaking slightly, as if he were a lost child who'd just found his guardian. "Because it was unbearably lonely in that place."

Psyche smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around Delic as well. One hand reaching to stroke the blonde's hair gently. "I know." He said softly, his voice full of understanding. "I'll make sure you don't feel like that ever again."

"…Good."

A silence fell between them again as they stayed like that. Neither moving or caring what the rest of the world had to say or feel. Their melodies intertwining into a sweet harmony.

"Hey, Delili." Psyche finally said, breaking the silence. "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." He said, kissing the top of Delic's head tenderly, still running his fingers through those silky strands. A tiny rumbled came from below him as Delic chuckled against the brunette's chest. "Thanks…"


End file.
